


Mysterious Meetups

by cellewelle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Fuckbuddies, Hook-Up, M/M, One True Pairing, Please Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellewelle/pseuds/cellewelle
Summary: Thanos didn't know The Card would lead him to this.





	Mysterious Meetups

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't even make sense, but I don't regret anything :)

He knew this day would come. Thanos checks The Card in his hand before taking a deep breath in and ringing the doorbell. 

The door creeps open.

"H-Hello? Tomura-san?" Thanos stutters. He hears a deep voice. "Mr Shigaraki will see you now, THANOS," The deep voice BOOMS. Thanos shrieks like a pussy before following the ball of light. The ball of light knocms on a door. "Come in," saya the voice behind the door.

It creaks open as thanos pushes it. Thanos is suddenly thrown onto the ground. "Your mine bitch now, thanos," thanos can see the persons face now. 'I-Its tomu-sama!!!' He thinks. Thanos face fills wjth pain as he feels hands slowly inserting his asshole. "Tomu papi what are you doINNGGG" He moans in delight as multiple hands stretcg his butt open. 

Thanos has enough and rips open his pants, roughly inserting his huge, thick dong into tomuras ass as well. Soon the are both doing each other in their behinds and jizz in unison.

"Lets go again," tomura whispers in thanos ear. "Yes."

They fuck til the sun rises.


End file.
